


creatures of old

by Lolo1235



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Creature Inheritance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Abuse, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, withheld inheritance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo1235/pseuds/Lolo1235
Summary: Harriet 'harri' Potter the last living heir of more than just the ancient house Potter...in which harri potter gets introduced to the world of magic in a different way and finds much more than dumbledore would have told her.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Victor Krum/Original Male Character(s), Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	creatures of old

so the muggle world and magic world are separate but in like the way that its a different universe or a mirror world but like not mirror just magic 

muggles can't go into the magic world because they're not magic but magic users can move freely as long as they don't expose their magic + muggleborns parents are the only exception 

all wizards go through their inheritance at the age 15 if someone suffers a near death experience magic can choose to bring the child back by forcing the inheritance early healing the child but only extreme cases 

magic herself can step in to intervene in any situation she deems fit  
as can death , fate , and time but only with the things in their charge  
creatures are loved and cherished, valued not hated because technically all magic beings are creatures come their inheritance

the dursleys hate magic and harri gets the brute end of it vernon goes to far and madam magic herself steps in because she could see no one else would and tells her of her heritage 

severus snape has long since given up on his sub he can be happy with tom he thought it would be lily because of the pull he felt towards her but she just didn't smell right so he waited till she presented but as suspected she wasn't the right sub but maybe it was someone related to her but the only other girl in her family was petunia and that just wasn't right so he's got tom he'll be okay- then BAM toms crazy going around trying to find some baby and snape gets sad thinking toms going crazy cuz he can't give them a baby because as a vampire he could only have a baby if he was a sub but snapes a switch so he can't (he stopped ageing at 20 because hes a vampire but he came into his inheritance at the same time everyone else did)

tom riddle is happy after a life of pain he found one of his mates he thinks its cute his little switch thinks his childhood friend is their sub but tom can tell she won't be he can just tell but he can't just crush his mates dreams so he just tells him to wait till the girl comes into her inheritance but as suspected(by tom at least) she wasn't the one she instead got with that potter kid not to say they weren't cute as her inheritance was a huldra, and two different type nymphs of water(selkie) and land and the potter boy was a wolf like his 2 friends its just they bullied sev because he thought lily was his mate but after her inheritance they all became friends at least until dumbledore fucked everything up to the point james lily are dead, peter is presumed dead, sirius is in prison for murder, remus is somewhere sulking, the beautiful baby harri is forced onto the dursleys, sev is confused what went wrong, tom is left wondering when he started a cult 

-just in case you need to know  
-A hulder (or huldra) is a seductive forest creature found in Scandinavian folklore. Her name derives from a root meaning "covered" or "secret". In Norwegian folklore, she is known as huldra ("the [archetypal] hulder", though folklore presupposes that there is an entire Hulder race and not just a single individual). subs doms  
-A nymph in ancient Greek folklore is a minor female nature deity. Different from Greek goddesses, nymphs are generally regarded as personifications of nature, are typically tied to a specific places or landforms, and are usually depicted as beautiful maidens. subs doms  
-A Selkie. Siren. Habitat. Any body of fresh water. In Greek mythology, the Naiads (/ˈnaɪædz, -ədz/; Greek: Ναϊάδες) are a type of female spirit, or nymph, presiding over fountains, wells, springs, streams, brooks and other bodies of fresh water. subs doms


End file.
